


Advantages of Airport Security

by Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wrote so much, I'm in Haikyuu hell, M/M, i can't stop writing, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus/pseuds/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus
Summary: Kageyama tried not stare. He really did. But this guy was hot. When he turned his back to Kageyama, he could see a black tattoo of wings, feathery and very well detailed. A small feather floated just above his right hip. Kageyama wanted to touch it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. So, I just started watching Haikyuu!! and I'm now in Kagehina Hell. This will be a two-shot.
> 
> So, this is the result of me scrolling through a bunch of otp prompts on google, and then me making up my own. My general idea was "Oh, this guy has piercings and got stopped by the security guard. I bet he's just some annoying kid oh shit he's hot." 
> 
> Read and review please!
> 
> EDIT: 12/22/16  
> Okay, so, this is turning into a 3 chapter thing because I'm nearly done with chapter two and I haven't even gotten to the point yet. And I'm like.... a long ways away from getting to the point. So yeah.

Kageyama sighed into his cappuccino, shifting in the uncomfortable chair in a waiting area at Haneda Airport. _Business trips suck._ He thought to himself, watching a few children run around gawking at various things.

“Noya-san, Noya-san! Look at this giant roach I found!” One of the older kids with a shaved head pointed at what Kageyama could see as a rather large critter. A smaller boy with a blonde highlight in his otherwise darker hair ran over excitedly as the bug crawled up the wall. He made to grab at it, but the bug had crawled out of his reach. The bug continued on, oblivious to the disappointed child below it. The boy’s friend, however, took notice and looked at the bug determinedly. He jumped up, easily catching the bug and cradling it in his hand, holding it out to Noya. 

“That’s so cool, Tanaka-san!” Noya exclaimed happily. Kageyama smirked at his enthusiasm. Which quickly turned into a frown at the small boy’s next sentence. “I dare you to eat it!” He grinned mischievously, matching Tanaka’s grin. Tanaka made to put it in his mouth but stopped as another, older, boy with his brown hair in a ponytail ran up and smacked the bug out of his hand.

“That’s gross, Tanaka-kun!” He said, wringing his hands with a nervous expression. 

“Ah, c’mon Asahi-kun. It would’ve been funny! Now the bug’s gone.” Noya pouted, watching the bug scrabble away quickly. Asahi looked panicked at his young friend’s pouting. 

“A-ah, please don’t be upset! I just didn’t want him to get sick is all!” Asahi scrambled to fix his ‘mistake.’ Noya looked up at him with a smile. 

“It’s alright, Asahi-kun! I’m not mad!” The young boy grinned at him widely, making the older boy blush slightly. Kageyama smiled at the exchange. Tanaka seemed to be thinking the same thing he was, watching with a small smile of his own before jumping in with a loud exclamation of “I found another one, look!” And they ran off happily, screeching with excitement. 

“Ah, children, am I right?” A voice said beside him, making him jump in surprise, nearly dropping his coffee. “Oh, did I startle you?” Kageyama looked to the left of him to find a man about his age with silver hair. “My apologies, sir.” The man smiled apologetically. 

“A-ah, it’s alright. My fault for not noticing you.” Kageyama forgave him quickly, setting down the half-empty cup. “Are the children yours?” He asked curiously. 

“Yeah. Daichi-kun and I adopted them about a year ago. The oldest is ten, and the younger two are both 8. They’re a handful, but we like to let them roam.” The silver-haired man smiled thoughtfully, then started, smiling apologetically. “I forgot! I haven’t told you my name! I’m Koushi Sugawara. You can call me Suga, though. Everyone does.” He smiled and held out his hand.

Kageyama stared at it for a moment before taking it. “I’m Tobio Kageyama. You can call me Kageyama.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kageyama-san.” Suga smiled widely. Kageyama smiled back. 

“Likewise, Suga-san.” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

After waiting another half-hour for the flight number to be called, it finally was. Kageyama had spent the half-hour with Suga-san, and eventually Sawamura-san, who had come back with coffee for Suga and himself. He introduced himself as Suga-san’s husband. He was there for the last fifteen minutes of the half-hour. It was pleasant. 

_”Will flight number 13AA please come to the terminal to board. Flight number 13AA, to the terminal for boarding. Thank you.”_

Kageyama stood up and stretched. “It was nice talking to you Suga-san, Sawamura-san. I hope you have a nice flight.” Kageyama waved as he walked off, receiving a smile from the happy couple. He passed by the children again, squealing in both horror and excitement as Tanaka ate a bug. Poor Asahi had turned away, his face a startling shade of green as he shivered and clutched his stomach. Kageyama smiled, but wrinkled his nose at the sight, and continued walking, leaving the children behind and heading for the security gates. 

When he stepped into line, he didn’t really notice the guy in front of him, though later he would ask himself how he hadn’t. He had a bright orange hair color, almost too bright to be natural. They were also a little short. Kageyama was at least a head taller than the man, but then he was very tall so he didn’t think much of it. He also had multiple piercings. He had a standard nose piercing with a silver stud and he also had snake bites. He had a few more of the shiny things in his right ear, which didn’t really surprise him. Anyone with that kind of brightly colored hair had to be gay. 

Kageyama sighed as the short red-head stepped up to the gate and it immediately went off. The guard standing next to it sighed with him, rolling his golden eyes behind his glasses. 

“Please step back, put your luggage on the table and open it up.” The man asked monotonously. He waited somewhat patiently as the other guard searched through his things neatly, being sure not to ruin anything. After the guard had finished, stating in a nervous tone that he hadn’t found anything while avoiding the gaze of the blonde. The blonde nodded, then proceeded to swipe the metal detector wand over Shortie’s torso. The wand starting beeping when he reached his navel and Kageyama groaned internally. _He has a navel piercing too? Really, how many piercings does one person need?_

“Lift up your shirt please.” Bitch-guard asked, sighing again. Shorty blushed brightly. 

“H-here? In front of everybody?” The redhead spluttered. _Nice voice. Smooth, like milk._ Bitch-Guard sighed again, heavier. 

“Yes, Shorty. In front of everyone. Now please lift up your shirt.” He asked monotonously. His tone didn’t betray his feelings, but his face did. He was getting fed up with this guy. Kageyama could tell just by looking at the hard glint in his eye that if he did not lift up his shirt in point two seconds, he was going to take it off himself and shove him to the back of the line, just because he could. 

Shorty, while he seemed indignant about the short comment, seemed to realize this as well and nodded. “R-right.” He then proceeded to lift up his dark shirt, revealing some toned muscles and an orange happy trail. And above the trail, a stud in his navel. 

Kageyama tried not stare. He really did. But this guy was _hot_. When he turned his back to Kageyama, he could see a black tattoo of wings, feathery and very well detailed. A small feather floated just above his right hip. Kageyama wanted to touch it. 

The shorty turned and just barely caught Kageyama staring, making both of them flush a bright red and look away. Kageyama snuck glances back at the tattoo and the wonderful muscles every few seconds, being cautious this time. He was almost sad when they disappeared beneath his shirt again. 

“You’re good. Go on.” Shorty picked his things up from the tray and went on his merry way. The blonde seemed relieved to let him go. Kageyama, however, half hoped he got to sit near him so he could maybe get up the courage to talk to him and apologize for staring at least. The other half of him said to stay very far away. _No need to get hurt over a guy who probably lives somewhere else._

So he put everything in his pockets in the tray and walked through the gate, relieved that it didn’t go off. He didn’t want to go through everything the other guy had. He retrieved his things and dropped his luggage at the baggage drop-off, placing it on the belt. He had made sure that his name tag was securely on the bag before doing so, of course. 

As he boarded the plane, he wondered if his friend would remember to pick him up from the airport. The apparently natural redhead had slipped his mind by the time he found his seat. That was, before he realized who he was sitting next to.

“Hey! It’s you! The guy staring!” Shorty exclaimed, looking surprised that he saw him again. Kageyama could relate. He gaped wide-eyed at the short, pierced redhead in shock. 

“Uh. Y-yeah, I guess.” Kageyama looked away, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “Sorry about that I guess. I like your tattoo by the way.” Kageyama snapped his mouth shut. He hadn’t meant to say the last part. Shorty didn’t seem to mind, blushing lightly and smiled widely. 

“Thanks! I got it in high school. It was a dare, but I got to pick the tattoo, so I’m cool with it.” Shorty seemed to realize something, frowning. “I haven’t told you my name, have I? I’m Shouyou! Shouyou Hinata.” He held out his hand with a wide grin. Kageyama blushed heavily as he took his hand, using his other hand to cover his mouth. 

_Too cute._

“Hey, are you okay? You look flushed.” Hinata asked, looking concerned. Kageyama waved him off, sitting down.

“I’m fine.” Kageyama turned to him. “I’m Kageyama.” Hinata seemed to be waiting for something. “What?” 

“What’s your first name? I told you mine, it’s only fair you tell me yours.” Hinata frowned at him.

“I’ll think about it.” Kageyama said wryly. Hinata huffed and slumped into his seat. Kageyama scoffed. “Are you pouting?” Hinata refused to look at him, but by the increasing redness in his face, he’d guess he was right. “Tch. Fine.” Kageyama turned away and dug through his bag for his headphones. He put them in, oblivious to the redhead sitting up and looking at him in alarm.

He turned on his music and drowned out the world around him, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to listen to the cute annoyance next to him. 

He must’ve fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes, they had lifted off and the small redhead beside him was dozing, snoring softly. His orange hair made it look like he had a halo. If you looked past the piercings and slightly defined jaw-line, he looked like one of those small baby angels. What were they called? Hubbubs? Chubbubs? _Cherubs_. That was it. He looked like one of those, just cuter, if possible. 

Hinata started to stir and Kageyama flinched back into his sleeping position, feigning sleep. He had taken out his earbuds, so he heard when Hinata yawned and got up to use the bathroom. He slid past him, oblivious to Kageyama watching him go. Kageyama sighed and let his head fall back to the headrest when he heard the door shut. He checked the time. 9:47 PM. He’d gotten on at about 3 PM, so about five more hours to go, more or less. 

As he contemplated this, he forgot that men usually don’t take a long time in the bathroom, and was reminded this by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you awake?” Hinata asked, right next to his face. Kageyama jumped, but tried his best not to make a lot of noise as there were other people sleeping. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m awake! What do you want?” Kageyama whisper-yelled at the redhead, who grinned. 

“Just wanted to see if you were awake.” Hinata cackled quietly. Kageyama sighed, annoyed. As cute as this boy was, he was aggravating as hell. Hinata slumped back into his chair, curling up and holding his knees to his chest like a child at a sleepover. 

“So…” Hinata started, starting to look bashful. He bit his lip, seeming to debate whether or not to roll over and pretend to be asleep or continue his line of thought. He apparently went with the second option. “Why are you going to America?” 

Kageyama debated whether or not to humor him or tell him to go back to sleep. He humored him. “It’s a business trip in New York. Manhattan. I work with a big company, Karasuno. They make a lot of electronics.” Kageyama told him, waiting for the ‘ooh’s and ‘ah’s that usually came when he told people his job. 

“Karasuno? Ah, I tried to get a job there, but they said I wasn’t professional enough. All the piercings and all. Also, I kind of maybe pissed off the head honcho there.” Hinata looked sheepish. 

Kageyama’s brows knit. “How the hell did you manage to do that?” Hinata giggled at his expression. 

“I uhm, might’ve accidentally knocked his rug off. I just tripped and I bumped into him, and his hair just went flying! Like, ‘whoosh!’ It landed on another employee’s head. I laughed, but he didn’t think it was very funny. I was kicked out.” Hinata laughed lightly. Kageyama stared at him for a count of three seconds before bursting into laughter. Of course, he had to quiet himself down because of the sleeping passengers, but he still laughed.

“That was you? Everyone had heard rumors about it, but damn!” Kageyama chortled, oblivious to the shorter boy who was watching with an almost starstruck expression, his face turning a darker red by the second. “I can’t believe I got the chance to meet the guy who did it.” Kageyama finally looked over at the boy who was covering his red face with his hands. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” He replied, too loud. He received a few dirty looks and ‘shh’s. “I’m fine.” He replied quietly. They were quiet for a few minutes before Kageyama broke the uncomfortable silence.

“So… Why are you going to America?” Kageyama tried. Hinata seemed to be thankful though, so he guessed it was worth it. 

“I’m visiting some friends. I went to college in Manhattan, New York. They had a wicked volleyball team there.” Hinata said thoughtfully, a small smile working its way onto his face. “I’ve missed it.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “You played volleyball? So did I! What was your position?” He asked, leaning forward. Hinata didn’t seem to notice, though; he was too busy gawking at Kageyama. 

“Really? That’s so cool! I wanted to be an ace, but with my height, it just wasn’t working. I ended up being a middle blocker. I was also a pretty good decoy. Guess you need more than a high jump and fast reflexes to be a true ace, huh?” Hinata smiled bittersweetly.

Kageyama frowned. “Middle blocker? With your height? How is that any better than being an ace?” 

Hinata’s nose twitched in annoyance. “I can jump really high. I’ve also got really fast reflexes.” He told him, looking borderline aggravated. Then he perked up. “So what was your position?” 

“I was a setter. Everyone called me the genius on the team because my tosses were so accurate. I even got called ‘King of the Court’ a few times. I didn’t really like all of the attention though, so I nipped that in the bud.” Kageyama gazed at his past through rose-tinted nostalgia glasses. “I just liked to play. I was _good_ at it, and I knew I was good. I wasn’t afraid to show it, and for a while, I even enjoyed the attention. Most of the attention turned negative though. I was a little... “ Kageyama struggled to find the right word. 

“Pushy? Stubborn? Bossy?” Hinata jumped in. 

Kageyama huffed in annoyance. “Mean. I was a little mean.” Kageyama regained his composure. “Playing again wouldn’t be that bad actually. I miss it too.” 

Hinata seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, he sat up, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. “When is that business meeting of yours?”

“Huh? My business meeting? Why the hell would you need to know that?” Kageyama immediately went on the defensive. Nosy little bugger.

“Oh, just humor me.” Hinata waved off his short temper tantrum. 

“Fine. It’s in two days. Why?” 

“You should come play with us.” 

Kageyama blinked at him in the low lighting. Once. Twice. Then, “What?” 

Hinata smiled widely, making Kageyama blush lightly. “We’re in need of a good setter, and since you say you’re so good, I figure we can test your worth, see if all that bark lives up to its bite.” Hinata smirked. “Unless you’re not up for it, Old Man.” 

Kageyama spluttered. “Excuse me? Old Man? I’ll have you know I am twenty three years old, you Kindergartener. And of course I’m up to it. When and where?” 

Hinata ignored the Kindergartener comment; he’d heard it before anyways. He grinned at Kageyama again, making his stomach flutter in what he recognized as _‘stupid fucking feelings’_ and his head ache with how much blood was probably in his cheeks. 

“Tomorrow at noon!” Hinata thought for a moment. “Actually, the day after tomorrow at noon. You’re gonna need to sleep off the jet lag.” Hinata smiled sheepishly. 

“Alright. Hope your friends are ready for a smack down, because I’ve got a lot of pent up anger that is quite easy to get rid of in volleyball.” Kageyama grinned what his friends called ‘The Joker.’ He was told that it was incredibly unsettling from his normal smile, which was only semi creepy at times. 

Hinata didn’t seem to notice, however, choosing instead to laugh. “Y’know there are other ways of relieving stress and anger, right? Much more ah, how do I say it… Pleasurable?” Hinata waggled his eyebrows and gave a coy grin at Kageyama’s aghast expression. _That little shit! What’s he pulling here? Is he trying to flirt?_

“What the hell is actually wrong with you?” Kageyama asked him incredulously as Hinata simply cackled and fell back against the seat, pulling the blanket up to his chin and yawning. 

“I think I’m gonna turn in. We’ve still got about…” He checked his phone. “Three hours.” 

“Only three? We started talking at like, 9:45! How the hell did we waste two hours? How the hell did I waste two hours talking to you?” Kageyama looked at the time. 11:30 PM. _How in the hell…?_

Hinata snorted sleepily. “Maybe I’m just that entertaining to talk to.” Hinata said quietly. 

“Tch. Doubtful.” Kageyama told him. “You’re annoying as hell.” He added, but figured it was in vain as he heard soft snoring sounds from the redheaded shorty. 

Kagayama’s expression softened. “G’night, Shorty.” And then he most certainly did not move his hair from his face and caress his cheek. He _did not._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kageyama-san! Wake up! We’ve landed!” Hinata shook him awake, greeting him with a bright smile, to which Kageyama groaned at and pulled the blanket over his head. “Oh, don’t be like that! C’mon, you gotta get your luggage.” Hinata tugged the blanket off of him, sending a wave of cold to his previously very warm body and making him yell indignantly and grab for the blanket. They played tug of war for a minute or so before Kageyama got an evil idea and let go. To his surprise, Hinata didn’t fall back on his ass like he hoped he would. Instead, he simply stuck his foot behind him and stood his ground. Kageyama blinked at him owlishly. 

“Told you I have fast reflexes.” He didn’t even seem put off. He just stuck his chin up and folded the blanket, putting it on the cart with the rest of the blankets. He then picked his phone up from his seat and stuck it in his back pocket, walking away. He turned to look at Kageyama, looking almost confused. “Are you coming, or am I walking to the baggage claim by myself?” 

Kageyama blinked at him once. Twice. “U-uhm. Yeah. I’m coming.” Kageyama stood and walked after him, not having to walk very far before he had caught up to the shorter boy. He waited patiently for Hinata to get off the plane, then followed close behind, marvelling at the clear night sky. He looked to Hinata, who was doing much the same. His eyes held an almost childlike wonder as he gazed at the stars. They stood there for a few minutes, Hinata staring at the sky, Kageyama switching between the stars in the sky and the sun right beside him. 

“We should go inside.” Kageyama muttered, still staring at Hinata with an uncharacteristically warm expression. Hinata glanced over at him and blushed lightly, giving a shy smile. 

“Yeah.” He agreed, then took Kageyama’s wrist and tugged him towards the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t until a moment later Hinata noticed their close proximity to each other. His face slowly grew warm as he looked up at Kageyama from his measly 165 cm height. _He’s so tall… And his eyes are so_ blue….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my super duper late Christmas (and any other holiday you celebrate) present to you guys! I'm gonna do a new one years present too, but that won't be up until tomorrow. But you can enjoy this 16 page MONSTER that I just finished typing on my phone. 14 pages on the computer, 2 on my phone. I'm feeling very accomplished today. :D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Kageyama was so startled that he didn’t even reprimand him once he let go by the baggage claim. He shook his head and tried to forget the warmth of Hinata’s hand on his wrist. He began searching for his bags, only to find Hinata, the sneaky bugger, standing with a hand on his own luggage and the other hand on Kageyama’s luggage. _How had he even…?_ Kageyama cut off the thought. His last name was uncommon enough for his luggage to be easily found.

Hinata’s luggage had stamps from various places, while Kageyama’s was bare. Hinata must’ve noticed Kageyama staring because he laughed sheepishly.

“Me and my family used to travel a lot when I was little. We stopped when I had to go to Junior High. I was homeschooled for most of my primary school years because of ah… cultural differences.” Hinata scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t exactly look like the rest of the kids. I’m actually Swedish, I was just born in Japan and grew up there.” Hinata said, not meeting Kageyama’s gaze. 

“I think that’s cool. Did you learn any of the languages?” Kageyama asked, actually curious. He’d seen stamps from places he’d always wanted to go, Italy, California, Germany… That, and he’d only learned English, and that was required in Junior High and college. Hinata seemed to perk up too, which was a plus. 

“Yeah! We went to France and I got to learn french!” Hinata was practically bouncing up and down. “ _Je pense que vous êtes vraiment cool et je genre de vouloir vous embrasser!_ ” Hinata told him, his face a light pink and grinning. 

Kageyama’s brows knit. “What did you say?” Hinata turned a little darker pink, and Kageyama _knew_ he was going to lie. 

“U-uh. I said ‘It was really cool and I kind of want to go back.’” Hinata said, smiling innocently, eyes wide and unassuming. 

“Uh huh. Okay.” Kageyama turned on his heel and started to look for his friend. Hinata made an indignant sound behind him, making Kageyama turn slightly. 

“Don’t leave me! I don’t know where my friend is! He could be literally anywhere. He’s like a cat.” Hinata grabbed his sleeve, looking panicked. Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I’ll stay with you until you find your friend.” Kageyama relented, then continued to walk forward with the purpose of finding Bokuto. He could practically feel Hinata’s excitement behind him. He kept his eyes open until he found the tell-tale white and gray hair sticking up from behind the crowd. He rushed towards him, wanting to leave the crowded airport as soon as possible. 

Hinata spluttered. “B-Bokuto? You’re Kageyama’s friend?” Hinata looked confused. 

“You know this guy?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the short redhead, pointing at the smirking owl. He nodded.

“Yeah! We went to the same college! He was on my volleyball team.” Hinata exclaimed, then went to hug the tall man. 

“Hinata? Shrimpy! How’ve you been?” He spoke in English, startling Kageyama, who had to pause and think a second to figure out what he actually said. 

“I’ve been great! Where’s Kenma?” Hinata asked. At the name Kenma, Kageyama immediately went on alert, because nine times out of ten, if Kenma was there, and Bokuto was there, then surely there would be--

“Yo! What’s good, Shrimpy?” Kuroo stepped onto the scene with Kenma by his side, tapping away at a game on his phone. Hinata brightened up immediately, rushing to Kenma’s side, who actually _smiled_ at him. _Since when does Kenma smile? Since when does Kenma show any emotion at all other than indifference?_ Kageyama glared at the blonde head. Apparently, Kenma noticed, because he made a face and quickly made to move Hinata away from him. Hinata either didn’t notice or didn’t care and went along with him. 

Kageyama sighed. Kenma hadn’t ever really liked him, but he didn’t care. His setting was too damn perfect, and he could never figure out the secret to it. So, until he found out what made his setting so damn great and so much damn _better_ , to hell with him. 

“So, what’s up with you and Shrimpy? I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Kuroo put his elbow on Kageyama’s shoulder, sipping his strawberry smoothie. He had switched to Japanese, probably because he knew how much Kageyama sucked at English.

“Yeah, you two a thing? He seemed pretty attached to you.” Bokuto, also speaking Japanese, thought a little rusty from disuse, came and put his elbow on his other shoulder, making him stand stiffly. 

“Hinata is attached to everyone. I’m no different, unfortunately.” Kageyama bristled. “And we don’t know each other. He was in front of me at the security gate and then he had the seat next to mine on the plane.” Kageyama pushed their arms off of his shoulders, starting to ache from the weight of them. “And of course, he started talking to me. And that’s it. I’m also apparently going to play volleyball with some of his friends, and now I’m assuming that must be you guys and some other people?” Kageyama raised a brow at the two. The pair grinned. 

“Yup.” 

“Hell yeah! I heard even Suga and Daichi are gonna be there, this is gonna be great!” Kageyama’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

“Sugawara? And… Daichi?” Kageyama let the names fall off his tongue. “No way. I met  
them in the waiting area at the airport! They had three kids, Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka. Those Suga and Daichi?” 

“Yeah, those are the ones. Man, who didn’t you meet at the airport?” Kuroo asked, laughing. 

“I’m wishing I hadn’t had to meet _you_. I thought it was just Bokuto.” Kageyama replied sourly. Kuroo frowned at him, then stuck his tongue out. 

“Rude.” He told him. Then he called out to Bokuto, “Bro, you’re happy to see me, right?” 

“Of course, bro! Who isn’t happy to see you? I’ll destroy them!” Bokuto replied with his usual dramatic flair, meaning extremely over-dramatic. Kuroo played along, though. 

“Kageyama here doesn’t seem to like me.” Kuroo pouted at his ‘bro.’ Bokuto marched over and looked down at Kageyama--as much as he could look down; they were nearly the same height. 

“Why don’t you like Kuroo? He’s great!” 

“He’s annoying.”

“Hey!”

“He is not! He’s perfect and hilarious.” Bokuto praised his friend. 

Kuroo clutched his chest. “Bro.” 

Bokuto held out his arms for a hug. “Bro.” 

Kuroo went in for the hug. “Bro.” They said in unison, clutching each other like their lives depended on it. 

“Ugh, they’re hugging again.” Kenma walked over soundlessly, suddenly appearing behind Kageyama and startling him. 

“Dear god, please don’t do that.” Kenma looked up at him in surprise. 

“Did I startle the great Kageyama?” He almost looked like he was going to smile again. He didn’t. Kageyama frowned at him and looked over at Hinata, who had looked like he wanted to talk to Kageyama again. 

“Kageyama! Is it true? Suga-san and Daichi-san are coming?” He looked excited, but then that wasn’t saying much. Hinata was always excited from what Kageyama had noticed. 

“Uh, yeah. They’re coming.” Kageyama looked over to where Kenma had started tugging Kuroo off of Bokuto by the hood of his jacket, while Kuroo and Bokuto protested loudly, drawing a lot of attention towards them. Per usual. Nothing new there. 

Hinata quickly recaptured his attention by exclaiming in what he thought was German, _“Ich kann nicht warten, sie zu sehen! Das wird großartig!”_ while jumping up and down, his feet nearly reaching Kageyama’s stomach in height. 

When Hinata was between jumps, Kageyama grabbed his head and forced him to stay down. “Don’t jump like that, dumbass! You could’ve kicked me in the face!” Kageyama growled at him, clutching his orange curls. _Soft,_ his mind whispered to him. _Shut the fuck up,_ he told it. 

Hinata squirmed. “Ow! _Lass los, Bakageyama! Das tut weh!_ ” He said in more German. Kageyama gripped harder, Hinata letting out a small wail.

“Stop speaking in German! I can’t understand you!” Kageyama told him, still almost yelling. Hinata stopped squirming. He cocked his head to the side, and a delighted smirk dripped onto his face.

“ _Aber ich mag Deutsch sprechen. Und du bist süß, wenn du verrückt bist._ ” He finished with a wide, coy grin. Kageyama blinked at him for a moment before letting go. 

“I don’t know what you just said, but I somehow think it wasn’t very nice.” Kageyama said, squinted at him suspiciously. Hinata just grinned wider. 

“You’ll never know.” He stuck his tongue out at him. “ _Und das ist so, wie ich es mag._ ” Kageyama simply frowned at him.

“If you keep doing that, I’m just not gonna talk to you.” Kageyama said, going to walk off toward where the rest of the group was, away from the hyperactive redhead. Said redhead looked quite alarmed at the prospect of not being talked to by Kageyama, following him quickly. 

“Wait, no, I’ll stop! I promise!” Hinata jumped in front of him, bumping into him and nearly falling to the ground. But he stood his ground and stood in front of Kageyama, their chests nearly touching. It wasn’t until a moment later Hinata noticed their close proximity to each other. His face slowly grew warm as he looked up at Kageyama from his measly 165 cm height. _He’s so tall… And his eyes are so_ blue….

Hinata didn’t notice he was staring until Kageyama cleared his throat. Hinata snapped out of his thoughts to find a blushing Kageyama, which was _much_ cuter than regular, angry Kageyama in Hinata’s opinion. Hinata still stepped back in embarrassment with a bright blush on his face, quickly stepping out of his way, muttering stuttered apologies in various languages as he did so. 

Kageyama simply cleared his throat again, then continued his walk towards the rest of the group. Hinata sighed as he followed him, his face still feeling like it could fry an egg. _Great, now he thinks you’re weird_ and _annoying. Wonderful, Shouyou. Bloody brilliant._

Kenma looked up from his device to glance at Hinata, then looked back at the game. 

“You look troubled.” Kenma muttered, nudging Hinata with his elbow. Hinata sighed, leaning his head onto his friend’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Kageyama’s too pretty.” Hinata groaned in English. Kenma gave a small ‘hmph,’ laying his head on Hinata’s. 

“He scares me. He’s always glaring at me. I don’t know why.” Kenma told him, tapping away at his game as he beat a boss effortlessly. “I don’t see how you think he’s pretty. I can’t stand to look at him.” 

“His eyes are very blue. Like, dark blue. Like… Indigo? That’s a color, right?” Hinata asked, his eyes closing in concentration. “And his hair is very ‘whoosh.’ I bet it’s soft. It looks like silk. Black silk…” Hinata fantasized cuddling with the dark haired beauty, running his fingers through his gorgeous hair. “And his mouth looks really soft.” 

“You’re really gay, Shouyou.” 

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“Okay.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while to actually leave the airport, what with Bokuto not wanting to split from Kuroo, as they had brought separate cars to accommodate everyone. 

After they’d gotten it sorted out, Kageyama was sitting with Bokuto in his small car, and Hinata, Kenma, and Kuroo were in Kuroo’s slightly larger car. _Better Hinata than me_ , he thought. He turned to Bokuto, who was humming to an English tune on the radio, some poppy type. _Something about bad blood…?_

Kageyama turned away, looking outside at the other cars. The cars here were weird. They had the steering wheel on the left side of the car, rather than the right, and you drove on the right side of the road unless you were on the interstate. It was _weird._ No other country he’d been to did that. But then, he hadn’t been to many. Certainly not as much as Hinata. Where _hadn’t_ the little redhead been? He’d spoken French earlier that day, and then he turned around and started speaking German like it was nothing. 

Kageyama wondered what other languages he knew.

He was apparently frowning severely, as Bokuto poked his forehead. Kageyama tried to look at the intruding finger, going cross-eyed, before frowning at who the finger belonged to. Bokuto’s eyes were focused on the road ahead, but his attention was on Kageyama. 

“Why’re you frowning like that? You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep doing that.” Bokuto spoke Japanese to make it easier on Kageyama. Kageyama still frowned, but much less so. “Ah, you’re thinking of Shrimpy, aren’t you?” Bokuto smirked knowingly as Kageyama gaped. 

“What makes you say that?” Kageyama asked, still wondering how he knew.

“I’m your senpai. I know everything.” Bokuto replied, his usual response to questions like that. Kageyama wasn’t impressed. 

“That’s a lie, and you aren’t my senpai.”

“Harsh. Fine. You looked like you were thinking really hard about something, and I know it wasn’t that damn business meeting. Hinata seemed like the only other option.” Bokuto’s thoughtful expression turned to a sly one. “You like him, don’t you?” Bokuto’s eyebrows waggled as his lips curled into a smirk. If Bokuto wasn’t such an idiot, Kageyama probably would’ve been attracted to him. He was quite attractive. Silvery hair and wide eyes, and a killer smirk that would have any girl (or guy, for that matter) dropping their pants. 

Kageyama blushed at both the look and the words that came with it. “I-I do not!” 

“Ohohoho?” Bokuto raised his eyebrows. “Was that a _stutter_?” Bokuto’s grin got wider, if at all possible. Kageyama reeled back, his face now resembling a tomato. 

“It was _not_ , and I do _not_ like Hinata!” Kageyama yelled at him, furiously trying to deny what even he knew was true. He _did_ like Hinata. He was cute, and small, and generally adorable, and he knew languages Kageyama hadn’t even thought of learning. He was wonderful. _Wonderfully annoying,_ Kageyama added, then pushed the thoughts out of his head. 

“Liar.” Bokuto told him, cackling and poking his forehead again. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear. After a moment, he started loudly talking in English. 

“Kuroo! Kageyama likes Hinata!” After a moment, a crackling noise sounded throughout the car. 

_“No fucking way, really? I hadn’t noticed.”_ Kuroo’s voice sounded different over the phone, more tinny and crackly. Deeper, too. His sarcasm curled around them like a fog. 

“Haha, that’s funny. You didn’t put me on speaker phone did you? You’re on speaker right now.” Bokuto replied, rolling his eyes then squinting at the road. 

_“You are on speaker, but Shrimpy’s asleep. You know how he is when he’s asleep. He’s like a friggin’ rock.”_

Kageyama listened to the conversation with a pale face. _This is why I never visit._ He thought to himself as they chattered on about trying to get them together, which wouldn’t work if he didn’t cooperate. 

And he didn’t plan on cooperating. 

_“Hey Kageyama, if we make the teams for volleyball shirts vs. skins and put you and Hinata on the skins team, would you cooperate?”_ Kuroo asked through the speaker. Kageyama’s eyes widened. He _did_ want to see Hinata’s tattoo again… And those wonderful muscles… Now that he knew where they came from, he thought they were even more attractive. 

Bokuto laughed at his expression. “Kuroo, I think that’s a yes. He looks like he’s about to start drooling.” He cackled at Kageyama’s instant reaction to wipe his mouth, then to send a glare his way. Bokuto grinned at his flushed cheeks and angry glare. 

_“That’s gay.”_ Kuroo said, then laughed his weird laugh, like he was coughing and laughing at the same time. Kageyama heard Kenma’s soft voice say something. _“Oh, he’s waking up. Gotta go, guys!” Click._

“Well, that was a nice chat.” Bokuto put his phone down and went back to humming the tune on the radio, now playing another pop song about a story of someone’s life. It wasn’t very entertaining. Kageyama reached over to change the station to something better, maybe _off_. “Don’t you dare touch that button.” Bokuto warned him. “I love this song. Reminds me of Akaashi.” He said with a dreamy smile. Akaashi was Bokuto’s boyfriend, who was away for college in California. _Stanford_ , Bokuto would remind him. Kageyama thought Akaashi was pretty cool, chill. He could deal with Bokuto’s ‘emo’ moods better than anyone. 

“I don’t care who it reminds you of, it sucks. I’m changing it.” Kageyama reached for the button again, but Bokuto swatted his hand away. Kageyama pushed his hand away and reached for it again, determined to change it. 

“Would you quit? This is my car, y’know! My car, my radio. HANDS OFF!” Bokuto yelled, swatting his hand once again. Kageyama relented, smirking. The song was over anyways, and something a little more agreeable had come on. 

“Haha.” Kageyama told him, his smirk still in place. Bokuto frowned. 

“Well, fine. I’ll just sing off key to annoy you, and you can’t stop me because I’m driving, so HA!” Bokuto told him, making Kageyama frown fiercely. _“So if we’re talkin’ bodies, you got a perfect one, so put it on me,”_ Bokuto started singing, but he must’ve done it before, because it ended up not being really that off-key. It was actually okay if Kageyama ignored the exaggerated head motions Bokuto was doing, like some crazed owl. He sang the whole song without hearing a complaint from Kageyama, and sang every other song that came on before they got to Bokuto’s apartment.

It was actually Bokuto’s, Akaashi’s, Kenma’s, and Kuroo’s, but it was easier to just to say Bokuto’s house. It was pretty quaint, two bedrooms and a sizeable living space, complete with a nicely sized kitchen. It was going to be a bit cramped, but it was certainly better than paying exorbitant amounts of money for a lonely hotel room that wasn’t even that great. Kageyama much preferred the cramped, _lived in_ apartment than a sizable, empty room. 

“Home, sweet home.” Bokuto spread his arms. He walked through the door and nearly dropped Kageyama’s luggage, which he’d insisted on carrying. “You’re my guest!” He’d said. Kageyama felt more like an intruder as he saw what-- _who_ \--had made Bokuto so surprised.

“Hey, Bokuto.” Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend’s slack expression. Until it started crumbling into a sob. 

“I missed you so much! Akaaasssshiiii!” Bokuto did actually drop Kageyama’s things then, to Kageyama’s chagrin, and bolted to where Akaashi was already holding his arms open and bracing himself for impact. Bokuto collided with him in more ways than one, capturing his lips with his own and wrapping his legs around his waist. Akaashi didn’t seem surprised. Instead, he simply maneuvered them up the stairs, casting a glance towards Kageyama between kisses and waving at him as much as he could with Bokuto clinging to him. Kageyama waved back stiffly. When the door shut behind them and he heard Bokuto’s ‘bedroom laugh’, he decided he’d get his things, put them in the room him, Kuroo, Kenma, _and_ Hinata were now sharing (now that Akaashi was home, he’d been put out of a roommate, and now he had to share a room with Kuroo. Wonderful.) and then he would _go outside_ because he did not need to know what Bokuto and his beloved boyfriend got up to in the bedroom. 

Kageyama threw his things into Kuroo’s room hurriedly as he heard a creak upstairs, and practically ran outside. The wind was nice, cooling his burning cheeks. 

He didn’t notice the other cars parked in the driveway until the occupants came into his view, coming out from behind the car. Hinata had his colorful stamp-covered suitcase, and an equally colorful duffle bag that nearly dwarfed him in size. Kenma got it for him, carrying it easily. 

Hinata walked up to Kageyama and grinned at him. “Were you waiting for us?” Hinata asked, giving a shy smile. 

“No. Akaashi came home. They’re upstairs now.” Kageyama told him stiffly, his cheeks pinking. Hinata’s cheeks turned a little pink too, his mouth shaped in an ‘oh’. 

“Hey Kuroo, can you bring my stuff inside? I’m scared to go in there.” Hinata told Kuroo, holding his stuff out. Kuroo laughed his coughing laugh and took it from him, bringing it inside with Kenma following close behind, who hadn’t seemed to notice anything was amiss, his eyes never leaving the game on his phone. Hinata watched after them, then stretched his arms out and yawned. “I wonder how long it’ll take for them to ah… finish.” Hinata snickered at his own dirty joke, then continued. “I’m getting hungry.” 

“Yeah, well apparently Bokuto was thirsty and that’s why we’re out here.” Kageyama deadpanned, making Hinata blink at him for a second before laughing out loud. 

“Did you just make a dirty joke? Bakageyama has a sense of humor?” Hinata clutched his stomach and laughed until he cried. 

“Don’t call me that!” Kageyama scowled and grabbed Hinata’s hair again, causing him to let out a noise of distress. Their budding argument was interrupted when Kenma joined them, looking red in the face. Hinata stopped squirming long enough to ask what was wrong. Kageyama slowly removed his hand from Hinata’s hair. 

Kenma looked at him with a dead expression. “My roommate is Bokuto. I went to put my things away, and I _saw things_.” Kenma’s face flared red again at the thought. “I don’t even know how they can get into those positions.” Kenma covered his face with his hands, which were for once, not holding his phone or other device. Hinata gave a sympathetic look and walked over to pat his back comfortingly. Kageyama stood awkwardly to the side, feeling sorry for him, but not really. _Better him than me._

After a few minutes of Hinata comforting Kenma (“I left my phone in there, Shouyou.” “It’s gonna be okay. You’ll get it back when they’re done.” “Are you crazy? I’m not going back in there!”), Kuroo came out with a wide grin. 

“Hey, they’re done. You can come back inside now, you ‘fraidy cats.” Kuroo told them, turning and going back inside. Hinata moved to go inside, but Kenma stopped him. 

“Don’t make me go back in there.” Kenma pleaded. Hinata smiled sheepishly, and continued walking, Kenma still hanging onto his wrist. Kenma gave him a look that said ‘You have betrayed me.’ And Kageyama had to resist the urge to laugh. 

Bye the end of the exchange, Hinata had dragged him to the doorway, where Kenma was struggling to hold onto the doorframe. Kageyama wanted to push him, but before he could, Kuroo appeared with Kenma’s phone. 

Kenma’s eyes followed it. “You want the phone?” 

“I’m not playing fetch, you ass.” Kenma’s words didn’t match his expression, which said he _would_ , in fact, play fetch if it meant he could have his phone. Kuroo knew it too, and made to open his phone. Kenma’s eyes widened at Kuroo’s next words.

“I will delete PokemonGo if you don’t come inside.” Kuroo said in a sing-song voice. Kenma squealed and rushed inside, grabbing his phone and hissing at Kuroo. Kuroo held his hands up in surrender as Kenma sat in the corner, clutching his phone like Gollum. Hinata looked shaken, shivering with a pale face. 

“I’ve never seen him so wild before. It’s _scary_.” Hinata whimpered at Kageyama’s silent inquiry. “Kenma, remind me never to take your phone.” 

“Kay.” 

Hinata shuddered once more. His stomach broke the momentary silence between the two, and he let out a nervous laugh. “I told you I was hungry.” 

“Never said you weren’t.” He let out a yawn. “First food, then sleep.” Kageyama told him. 

“I can agree with that.” Hinata smiled, his light freckles standing out in the low lighting of the living room. Kageyama ignored his fluttering stomach and pushed it off as hunger. He hadn’t eaten since the day before at 2 PM, so it was a logical reasoning. 

Walking past the love-birds on the couch ( _disgusting_ , Kageyama thought as he watched Bokuto smother his face into Akaashi’s shoulder.), they made their way to the kitchen. Kageyama took a moment to admire the stainless-steel appliances. Hinata ignored them, except for the fridge. Hinata opened the fridge and freezer doors and looked for a moment before groaning. 

“Kuroo, why do you only have Hot Pockets? I told you to stock up on real food!” Hinata complained. 

“Hot Pockets _are_ real food! They’re just like meat buns! They’re just shaped different, and have different fillings!” Kuroo yelled back. Hinata groaned.

“They’re completely different! No one makes them like Ukai!” Kageyama bristled at the familiar name, then pushed the feeling away. _So what, he knows Ukai. Everyone knows Ukai. Big deal._

“Just eat the damn Hot Pockets, Hinata!” Bokuto yelled through the doorway. 

“Well well well, it’s about time you quit chowing down on your boyfriend.” Hinata countered, his expression peeved. Bokuto poked his head through the doorway and grinned. 

“He was delicious.” Bokuto licked his lips crudely, making Kageyama turn a bit pink. Hinata obviously didn’t expect that reaction. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a moment before he countered back.

“Go eat a dick.” He said turning back towards the apparently Hot Pocket-filled freezer. 

“Already did!” Bokuto grinned cheekily as Hinata whipped around and threw a Hot Pocket at Bokuto. It hit the wall, making a dull _thud_. Bokuto cackled as he walked away. 

“Bokuto, stop being gross.” Kageyama heard Akaashi tell him. He heard a purr of affirmation from Bokuto, then a yelp from him. He heard Kenma’s rare angry voice and then Bokuto’s voice again, slightly shrill, “I said I was sorry!” 

Kageyama shuddered at them and turned back towards the freezer where Hinata still stood, angrily staring at the rows of Hot Pockets. Kageyama reached past him to get one, extra cheesy pepperoni. Hinata shot a glare his way as he unwrapped it.

“How can you stand to eat those?” Hinata narrowed his eyes as Kageyama put it in the microwave and pressed the button. 

Kageyama shrugged. “Meat buns are good, but there’s no use in throwing a hissy fit because you don’t have any. These things are good enough.” He watched the food spin slowly around as the microwave buzzed around it. When he looked up again, Hinata was staring at him. It wasn’t really an intruding stare; it was more like Hinata was looking at him, then zoned out. It was… slightly creepy. “Hinata?” 

“Huh?” Hinata shook his head and looked back up at him. 

“You were staring.” 

“I was? Sorry.” Hinata apologized, then grabbed himself a Hot Pocket, the same flavor Kageyama had. He talked as he unwrapped it. “Y’know, I still don’t know your first name.” Hinata looked up at him through his eyelashes. Kageyama thought he looked pretty in this lighting. 

“That’s how I like it.” Hinata looked at him strangely then. “What?” 

Hinata smiled softly. “Nothing. Just thinking.” Hinata told him, his voice soft. Behind him, the microwave beeped, startling him. When he turned around, he noticed that Hinata was a little closer than before. It wasn’t really that big of a deal, the kitchen was small, and Hinata had to use the microwave anyways. 

Kageyama took his food out and put it on a plate, before stepping aside and allowing Hinata to get to the microwave. He closed the bottom of the pocket before carefully nibbling on a corner of the crust as Hinata put his own in the microwave. By the time Hinata’s was finished, Kageyama was halfway through his own, pulling cheesy strings out of the pocket with every bite.

Hinata immediately tried to take a bite and ended up burning his tongue. "Ow, ow, _ow_! How the hell do you eat this?" Hinata stared at the Hot Pocket in disdain, his burnt tongue poking out of his mouth. Kageyama laughed at his nearly offended expression. 

"You have to let it cool off, dumbass Hinata. It just came out if the microwave." He told him, still chuckling at Hinata's stupidity. Hinata set the pocket on a plate and pushed it away. 

"Fine." Hinata huffed and crossed his skinny arms over his chest. "So... How are sleeping arrangments supposed to go, anyways? I'm definitely not going to the same room as Akaashi and Bokuto. I'm perfectly happy being sane, thank you." Hinata waved a hand around. "And Kenma said that he shared a room with Bokuto, only while Akaashi was away because Bokuto gets lonely and apparently Kuroo talks in his sleep." Kageyama knew about Kuroo's sleep-talking. They'd once had a conversation at 1 in the morning about Kuroo's feelings for Kenma, and Kuroo hadn't remembered a single word of crappy advice that had come out of Kageyama's mouth. He didn't think he'd ever been so pissed off by the guy. 

Hinata rambled on. "And I highly doubt Kenma is ever going to step foot in that room again after what happened. So what? Are we gonna have some sort of slumber party in Kuroo's room?" Hinata finished, looking at Kageyama expectantly as he picked up his food and bit into it.

Kageyama thought for a moment, putting the last of the pocket in his mouth. What _were_ they gonna do? Kageyama was with Hinata on the whole Bokuto/Akaashi thing, but he wasn't so keen on sharing a room with Kuroo, even with two other people in the room. He didn't want to get dragged into another one of Kuroo's sleep-talking episodes. 

"Hmm. I suppose we'll have to ask them." Kageyama told him, throwing his trash away. Hinata bit off another chunk, cheese strings chasing his mouth as he pulled away. 

"I guess so." Hinata agreed, his mouth full of crust and cheese. Kageyama grimaced at the sight. 

"Ugh. Don't talk with food in your mouth." Kageyama told him, walking to the living room.

"Mm! Sorry!" He apologized, his mouth still probably full of food. Kageyama didn't turn to check, only waving a hand at his apology to show he'd heard it. 

The living room looked full, despite only having four people in it. Bokuto and Akaashi were still draped over each other on the love seat, while Kuroo looked over Kenma's shoulder as Kenma played a game on his DS on the larger couch. Kageyama took a seat on the other side of the couch, settling in front of the TV, which was playing a movie about a marshmallow man....? No, a robot that just _looked_ like a marshmallow. Kageyama remembered seeing the movie back in Japan, but he couldn't recall what the movie was called...

A few minutes later, Hinata joined him on the couch. There was plenty of room still, as Kageyama was nearly curled into a ball and Hinata didn't really take up much space, no matter what position he was in, but their legs still touched, their arms still brushed when Hinata moved around. Kageyama was stuck. But... he wasn't sure he wanted to get un-stuck.

Hinata was warm. The closest he'd been to him was at the airport, when they'd nearly been chest-to-chest, but Kageyama'd been so distracted by the sudden _closeness_ , he hadn't noticed the warmth that radiated off of the smaller man. He noticed it now. Boy, did he ever. He wished he could snuggle closer, wrap his arms around him to get even more warmth, and maybe smell his hair. _I bet it would smell like strawberries..._

Kageyama scowled at himself. _Control yourself. You barely know the guy, quit fantasizing about his damn hair._

Needless to say, he did his best to keep his attention on the movie in front of him, even if it was in English. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"You and Hinata will share a bed, and Kenma and I will share my bed." Kuroo told them with a smile. Hinata seemed okay with it, but Kageyama.... Kageyama was not. 

" _What?_ Are you crazy? Why can't _you_ share a bed with him?"

"Because Kenma doesn't like you and Hinata does."

Kageyama... couldn't argue with that. But he still didn't like the sly look Kuroo gave him when Hinata wasn't looking, much less the wink that followed. Kageyama scowled at him. Kuroo responded with a faux angelic grin. 

"Fine." Kageyama said, relenting. He was too damn tired to argue. He went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas (just a t-shirt and sweat pants) before coming back into the room. He stared Kuroo for a second, noting that his usually spiky hair was brushed down, making him almost unrecognizable, if not for his trademark smirk. Kenma's hair was in a low ponytail, and Hinata.... well, his hair was still unruly as ever.

Hinata sat on the bed--a small twin-sized little thing, how in the hell were they supposed to fit?--scrolling through something on his phone. He noticed that Hinata had taken out his piercings, making his face seem even more boyish. Kageyama sat on the edge for a moment before shoving Hinata to the side next to the wall. Hinata made an odd sound, something between offense and surprise. 

"You could've just asked me to move." He grumbled, going back to his phone. 

Kageyama shrugged. "It was more fun that way." Hinata scoffed at his response and reached over Kageyama to plug his phone into his charger. Kageyama nearly stopped breathing. If he turned his face, even a little, they would be close enough to kiss. _He's so close..._

Kageyama didn't know whether to thank the heavens or curse everything to hell when Hinata moved back. On the one hand, he was probably turning blue from bit breathing. But on the other hand... Hinata was so close. If he'd just moved forward a little... what? What would've happened? Kageyama couldn't help but wonder. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and laid down. He got comfortable in seconds as Hinata's back pressed against his, warming him to his core. As soon as the lights were out, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! They make my day. c: 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up, as I start school back again tomorrow, but I'll try my best to get it up as soon as possible!
> 
> Translations in order of appearance: I think you're really cool and I kind of want to kiss you! (French)  
> I can't wait to see them! This is going to be great! (German)  
> Ow! Let go, Bakageyama! That hurts! (German)  
> But I like speaking German. And you're cute when you're mad. (German. This actually translates to 'you're cute when you're crazy', but I meant it to mean the other way)  
> And that's the way I like it. (German)
> 
> Aaand I'm pretty sure that's it. If you guys find one that I maybe didn't translate, or is translated wrong, please tell me. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright. First, you need to figure out what you want. So what do you want from Mr. Grumps? You want cuddles? You want companionship?” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows as he says the next one. “You want sex?” 
> 
> Hinata flushed as brighter than a high-schooler. “No!” Kuroo gave him a look in the rearview mirror. “Okay. Maybe a little. But not just that!” Hinata huffed and crossed his arms. 
> 
> “I don’t really know what I really want from him. I just… I know that I’m attracted to him, and I know that I’d love to take him to see other countries. He just… he seems like the type of person to be easily excited by stuff, but he hides it. I don’t want him to hide around me.” Hinata turns pink. “I want him to trust me.” 
> 
> “Trust, eh? Well, he doesn’t seem like the type of person to trust too easily. Didn’t you say he hasn’t even told you his first name yet?” 
> 
> “Yes…” Hinata grumbled, sinking down into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took _so long_.   
>  And it's not even finished, like wow. Still got another chapter.   
> I had intended this to be the last chapter, but I ended up stopping it where it is now because inspiration failed to strike, and I figure hey, if I post this, maybe it'll give me a little breathing room so I can think of the next part. 
> 
> So enjoy your chapter, another might appear in another month haha _why do I suck at updating_

Kageyama was dead. He was so, so dead. 

When he woke up, everything was fine. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Kuroo was still snoring away... everything was fine. Until he looked down and realized that Hinata, poor, innocent Hinata, was holding onto him like a baby koala bear. And Kageyama was _hard_. Out of all the times he’d woken up with morning wood, he never thought he’d cursed it so much. 

Not only was he hard, but Hinata was being too goddamn adorable this early in the fucking morning. His bright hair was mussed up, flyaways everywhere--which wasn’t really new, but when you saw them right next to your ace, it was pretty cute--, and his mouth set in a sleepy pout as he snored softly. Hinata wasn’t making it any easier on Kageyama, or his problem. He needed to have a long talk with himself about his turn-ons, because excessive cuteness wasn’t originally on the list. 

Kageyama tried to shift away as smoothly as possible, but Hinata held fast onto him, clutching him even tighter and brushing against him in the exact-- _right_ \--wrong way. Kageyama held in a hiss as he tried again, this time using a little more force. Fortunately, Hinata released him. Unfortunately, Kageyama fell off the bed and hit his elbow, yelled, and successfully woke Kuroo, Kenma, and Hinata from their slumber. Kuroo looked like a lazy rumpled cat, Kenma looked much the same, and Hinata… 

Hinata was a beautiful mess. The baggy shirt he used to sleep in was hanging off one shoulder, and the way he was rubbing his eyes was just too damn cute. Kageyama blessed the blankets that had fallen with him as he watched Hinata yawn and stretch. 

“Bakageyama. Why’re you on the floor?” Hinata asked him in groggy Japanese, his head cocked to the side. Kageyama blushed. 

“I-I fell.” Kageyama told him vaguely. Hinata squinted at him for a second before shrugging and stretching his arms over his head. He winced as something popped, and Kageyama flopped forward onto the blankets with a groan. He sat up only to glare at Kuroo when he heard him snickering. 

_This day is going to be just fantastic._

\--------------------------------------------------------

After the early morning fiasco, they decided to go out to eat at the nearby IHOP. Kageyama ended up sandwiched between Kenma and Hinata, as he was the next skinniest out of all of them (and because Kuroo and Bokuto were evil shits and they knew it). Hinata was squashed against the wall--which he complained loudly about--and was also squashed up against Kageyama--which he also complained loudly about-- while Kenma got the end because he didn’t like small spaces. Bokuto and Akaashi shared the booth across from them, and Kuroo ended up having to get a chair to scoot up next to their table because he couldn’t fit in the booth with the couple. 

“Move your elbow, Bakageyama!” Hinata squirmed in his seat, attempting to push Kageyama away. 

“Stop squirming! If you keep pushing me like that, I’m gonna end up pushing Kenma out of his seat!” Kageyama replied, holding tightly to the table to keep himself in place. 

“Yeah, well, if you don’t move your elbow, you’re going to puncture my spleen! And then I’ll die!” 

“You will not die, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Yes I will!”

“No you won’t!”

“How do you know?”

“Just-Just because I know!” 

“You can’t just _know_ things, Bakageyama.” 

They continued bickering like that for a while, Kuroo and Bokuto watching them with smirks on their faces, and Kenma and Akaashi simply ignoring them in favor of their conversation.

“Hey, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo looked away from them for a moment. “Yeah, Bo?” 

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to realize they’re totally in love with each other?” 

“Probably forever. Mr. Grump’s as oblivious as a pile of rocks, and Shrimpy’s not much better.” Kuroo sipped at his soda, watching them bicker over which pancakes were better. “But damn, they’ll argue about anything, won’t they?”

Bokuto laughed, then nodded before turning back to Akaashi,interrupting their conversation. He started enthusiastically tugging on Akaashi’s shirt sleeve, like a kid, and started talking excitedly about a new play they were going to do in the next game. Bokuto had continued playing through college and was pretty famous in the volleyball community; Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi did not. Kuroo had pretty much followed Kenma into digital design and now worked with him from home. Akaashi was a chemistry major. 

Akaashi seemed unsurprised that he had interrupted their conversation, but still looked a little annoyed. He nodded every now and again though, which seemed to please Bokuto. Kenma just pulled out his phone and started playing a puzzle game, completely unperturbed. Kuroo leaned over to watch him tap at the little tokens, matching three. 

Once the food came, everyone dug in enthusiastically. Bokuto and Hinata seemed to be having a contest to see who could jam more pancakes into their mouths, while Kageyama watched with a sort of disgusted fascination, chewing his pancakes quietly. Akaashi and Kenma continued ignoring them in favor for being civil human beings and getting back to their conversation. 

Needless to say, breakfast ended quickly, and with Bokuto and Hinata making a few trips to the bathroom. 

Kageyama watched them come out of the bathroom for the third time, both with sickened expressions and holding their stomachs. 

“Do they always do that?” He asked Kuroo when they turned around and went back into the bathroom after a moment, looking green. Kuroo glanced at him in surprise, then grinned. 

“Yeah. It’s kind of their thing. Akaashi hates it, ‘cause it wastes money, but he has trouble saying no to Bokuto. And you’ve seen Hinata. Who could say no to that precious angel?” 

Kageyama flushed slightly. “Tch. Angel my ass. He’s evil.” 

“I’m sure he is, Kags.” Kuroo slapped him on the back, making him splutter. Kuroo laughed and walked to join Akaashi and Kenma by the door. Kageyama decided to stay by the bathroom… just in case. Yeah. _You’re a fucking liar,_ he told himself. _Just admit you want to make sure he’s okay._

_Fuck no._

Kageyama was perfectly content dancing around his feelings--if that’s even what they were--for the short red-head. 

(Except he wasn’t.) 

\----------------------------------------------

“Kenmaaaa.” Hinata whined, leaning on his side. “Help meeee.” Kenma glanced over at him and patted his head. 

“Sorry. You’re on your own.” 

“But Kenma!” 

“I’m not helping you with that guy. He’s scary.” Kenma told him, not even looking up from his phone. 

“But-” 

“I can help.” Kuroo told him from the front seat with a mischievous grin.

Hinata perked up instantly, facing the front. He leaned forward in his seat slightly. “You can?” 

“Of course! I’m great with the ladies _and_ the gents.” 

“You’ve never even had a girlfriend, much less a boyfriend, Kuroo.” 

“Thank you for reminding me, Kenma.”

“Anytime, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo sighed. “Alright. First, you need to figure out what you want. So what do you want from Mr. Grumps? You want cuddles? You want companionship?” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows as he says the next one. “You want sex?” 

Hinata flushed as brighter than a high-schooler. “No!” Kuroo gave him a look in the rear-view mirror. “Okay. Maybe a little. But not just that!” The redhead huffed and crossed his arms. 

“I don’t really know what I really want from him. I just… I know that I’m attracted to him, and I know that I’d love to take him to see other countries. He just… he seems like the type of person to be easily excited by stuff, but he hides it. I don’t want him to hide around me.” Hinata turns pink. “I want him to trust me.” 

“Trust, eh? Well, he doesn’t seem like the type of person to trust too easily. Didn’t you say he hasn’t even told you his first name yet?” 

“Yes…” Hinata grumbled, sinking down into his seat. He suddenly perked up. “But! But, if I get him to tell me his name, that’s one step closer, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess. But how are you going to get him to tell you his name? It’s not like you can just ask.” 

“That’s true. I’m still gonna try that though. If that doesn’t work, then I’ll try something else.” Hinata smiled. 

“You sure are something, Hinata.” 

“Thanks! Wait, was that a compliment?” Hinata smiled wider, then gave a confused look. Kuroo simply smiled and turned his attention back to the road. 

_Good luck, kiddo. You’re gonna need it._

\---------------------------------

“Hey, Yamayama, you still haven’t told me your name!” Hinata ran to Kageyama as soon as he got out of the car. The taller male seemed startled, but relaxed and scowled his usual scowl at the short redhead. 

“My name is Kageyama.” He deadpanned, then tried to hold in a smirk as Hinata rolled his eyes at him dramatically.

“Not _that_ name, Bakageyama, your _first_ name. I still don’t know it!” Hinata pouted at him. He noticed a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, but it was hot outside, so he didn’t really take note of it. 

“Pfft. Too bad. Why do you even want to know so bad?” Kageyama frowned deeply. 

“Because! You know my first name, and it’s not fair if I don’t know yours! So tell me!” Hinata got a determined look on his face, as if he was going to force it out of him. Maybe he was. 

“Hmm. Nah.” Kageyama said, then turned towards the house, only to find Hinata back in front of him, blocking his way. 

“Tell me.” 

“No.”

“Tell me!”

“Fuck off!”

“Don’t be vulgar, Bakageyama!” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” 

The bickering continued much like it had in the restaurant, up until a car pulled up to the curb outside the house. Even then, they _still_ argued, not noticing anything out of the ordinary until two children hopped on Hinata’s back, making him squawk and fall over. 

“What the--? Nishinoya? Tanaka?” Hinata turned over to find two wide grins pointed his way and grinned back. “It’s so good to see you! Where’s Asahi?” 

“I’m over here. I didn’t want to jump with them.” Asahi stood back with Suga and Daichi, clutching Daichi’s sleeve tightly. Hinata smiled at him comfortingly, and gestured for him to come closer. He did hesitantly, looking up at Daichi before he began moving towards him. Hinata pulled him into a tight hug once he stood up, his chin barely able to fit over his head due to the height of the younger male. The hug was soon over though, as Suga came forward and Hinata couldn’t help but nearly tackle him. Asahi looked startled, but calmed as he realized what had happened, a small smile on his face. Nishinoya and Tanaka came and put their arms around him to ‘comfort’ him. Asahi’s red and distressed face went unnoticed, and he continued to get smothered by the small and tall boys.

“Sugaaaaaa!” Hinata cried, latching his arms around Suga’s waist tightly. “I missed you so much!” He straightened himself without letting go of Suga and pointed at Kageyama. “Kageyama’s being mean to me! Make him stop, Suga.” 

Suga’s warm gaze shifted to Kageyama. “Kageyama…? From the airport…?” Suga’s brow knit in confusion. Kageyama gave a slight wave. Suga waved back with a smile. 

“Ahaha, yeah. He’s here for a business trip and came to stay with Bokuto rather than go to a hotel. But that’s besides the point, he’s being mean!” Hinata explained impatiently. 

“And just how is he being mean?” Suga looked back to Hinata, one side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk

“He won’t tell me his first name!” Hinata pouted, crossing his arms. 

Suga laughed. “Ah. Well, I suppose it’s his choice. I can’t make him tell you if he doesn’t want you to know.” 

“But Suga!” 

“No buts, Hinata. Now let me go, I need to change my clothes.” Suga gestured down to his pajama pants and old t-shirt. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. “I wanted to be comfortable on the plane, sue me.” Hinata laughed and released him, backing away and looking to Daichi, who had a similar attire to Suga’s. Daichi shrugged and shot him a grin. 

“It did look comfy.” Daichi told him as he passed by. As he walked by the three young boys, he grabbed both of the offending boys’ shirt collars and pulled them off of Asahi, who sighed gratefully. The two boys simply let themselves be dragged across the yard to the house with pouts on their faces, not bothering to fight back. Fighting back would only result in running drills around the yard, Hinata had learned, as he had once had to do them himself after egging the kids on during one of their shenanigans. 

Suga poked his head out of the doorway of the house as Daichi slipped past him. “Tobio, would you happen to have an extra pair of gym shorts? I seem to have lost mine.” Suga’s face was a mask of innocence as Kageyama whipped around to stare at him, a look of utter betrayal on his face. Hinata looked back and forth between the two, his eyes squinted. Then, it seemed a lightbulb went off over his head and he gasped. 

“That was your first name, wasn’t it? Your name is Tobio! Tobio Kageyama!” Hinata seemed elated, jumping up and down in triumph, pumping his fists. Kageyama couldn’t even be mad. Hinata was _adorable_. So Kageyama simply watched and listened, a light blush on his face, as Hinata bounced around, yelling his name. His grin stretched across his face in joviality as he stopped and looked at Kageyama.

“Tobio Kageyama. I like it.” Kageyama’s cheeks flooded with warmth as he stared at the short red-head. 

“Sh-shut up! Dumbass!” Kageyama said, bringing his hand to Hinata’s head and pulling his hair. 

“Ow! Let go, Bakageyama!” Hinata whined, trying to push Kageyama’s hand off of his head. Suga sent a grin towards the two of them and sighed. 

“Ah. Young love. Reminds me of me and Daichi when we were in high school.” Suga recalled with a soft smile on his face. Daichi came and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, making him giggle. The children however, who were sitting on the couch at Daichi’s request, made faces at them and booed. 

“No kissing! That’s gross!” Noya said, his nose upturned in disgust. Asahi turned a light pink and scratched the back of his neck.

“I-I think it’s nice. It shows they love each other.” Asahi’s cheeks had turned darker by the end of his comment. Noya looked at him curiously, his cheeks a little pink as well. 

“Well… I guess that’s a good way to put it…” Noya said almost shyly, a small pout on his lips. “But it’s still gross!” He perked up suddenly, his nose back in the air within seconds. 

Suga and Daichi looked at each other. They could both see the budding little romance between the two, and thought it was the cutest thing. There wouldn’t really be much problem with it, since they weren’t related, so they embraced it wholeheartedly. They even encouraged it at times, with little nudges in the right direction. They smiled and went to join the two on the couch, pulling the three into a big hug, despite two of them protesting.

Kageyama and Hinata soon walked through the door, Hinata swatting at Kageyama for pulling his hair again, Kageyama snapping back at him. Suga sighed as they argued all the way up the stairs. 

“If they’d just stop arguing for _two seconds_ , then maybe they’d realize they’re both head over heels for each other.” Suga grumbled, still pressing Asahi’s face into his chest. Asahi pulled away for a second to turn his face away from his chest. 

“I think this is how they show it, Suga-san. Kind of like how some boys are mean to girls they like?” Asahi says quietly, looking up with wide eyes. Suga was startled, but he smiled, ruffling his hair. 

“I guess so, Asahi.” Suga hugged him tightly, until he protested. 

“Suga-san--can’t-breathe!” Asahi gasped, pushing at Suga’s chest. Suga let go and smiled sheepishly.

“Whoops.” 

\--------------------------------------------

“Do we have to invite Tsukishima? Why can’t we just invite Yamaguchi?” Hinata whined, bouncing the ball with his fist. Kageyama stretched his arms, bending them over his head. 

“Who’s Tsukishima?” He asks, bending over to touch his toes. When he comes back up, he can swear he felt eyes on him, but when he turned around, Hinata was still bouncing the ball, though he did noticed a slight flush to his cheeks. _Just the sun,_ Kageyama told himself. 

“Tsukishima is only the meanest, stingiest blocker in America. He lives a couple houses down. I don’t like him.” Hinata frowned. “But his boyfriend Yamaguchi is pretty cool. He’s a little shy though, so try not to scare him, Yamayama.” 

Kageyama’s eye twitched. “I’m not gonna scare him.” Hinata glanced at him and scoffed. 

“If you keep scowling like that, you definitely will.” Hinata told him, laughing behind his hand. “Why don’t you try smiling?” 

Kageyama frowns. “I don’t smile. It… Unsettles people.” He says, his cheeks pinking. 

Hinata laughs. “I’m sure it can’t be any more unsettling than your scowl.” He says, challenging.

Kageyama sighs. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He manages to quirk his lips up into a smile and watched Hinata’s face go pale. The redhead turns away.

“Nevermind, don’t smile. J-just stay normal.” He says, subdued. Kageyama frowns again.

“Whatever.” 

Bokuto interrupts their conversation. “Yeah, we’ve gotta invite him, we need ten people.” Bokuto thought for a moment. “Well, we don’t really need ten people, but I haven’t seen Tsukki in forever, and I’m betting he’s missing me.” Bokuto smirked and pulled out his phone, walking away. “Hey hey hey, Tsukki! Hey you wanna come play some volleyball?” He practically yells into the phone, walking back into the house to get the water bottles.

Tanaka and Noya jump up and down. “Can we invite Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san too, Suga-san?” Suga looks conflicted and Daichi laughs. He turns to Akaashi, who is talking to Asahi in quiet tones, explaining a play. 

“Hey Akaashi, you think we can get the lovely ladies next door to come be referees for us?” Akaashi looks up from the ball he’s holding and thinks for a second. 

“Maybe. Do the boys want her over again?” A smile pulls at his lips and takes over when the boys rush over with hearts in their eyes. 

“Kiyoko-san is the most beautiful goddess I’ve ever seen!” Noya exclaims, swooning.

“Yachi-san is the cutest, most pure being on the planet!” Tanaka sways, joining Noya with a hand across his forehead. Akaashi laughs. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Do you want to come with me to ask?” The boys quickly stand up straight, nodding frantically. 

“Dude, does my hair look okay? Do I have anything stuck in my teeth?” He bares his teeth at Tanaka, who shakes his head. 

“Check me, check me!” Tanaka shows his teeth as well and Noya grins.

“You’re good! Now let’s go get our ladies!” Noya says, and Tanaka takes his arm, both of them puffing out their chests and spitting. 

“We’re manly men.” Tanaka says to Akaashi, who looks near ready to have a laughing fit. Suga and Daichi do have a laughing fit, while Asahi looks sorry for the both of them, smiling apologetically at Hinata and Kageyama. 

Hinata looks at Kageyama and smiles dreamily. “As a gay guy, even I think Kiyoko-san is the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. And Yachi is really cool!” Hinata starts jumping up and down excitedly, stars in his eyes. “And she’s really cute! But she’s also shy, so you have to promise not to scare her!” Hinata gets close up to Kageyama’s face, putting his hands on his shoulders. “If you make her cry, I’m never talking to you again.” 

Kageyama looked at him blankly. “That’s just going to make me _want_ to make her cry, Hinata.” Hinata whined indignantly.

“So mean, Yamayama!” Hinata went to walk with Akaashi and the boys, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama, who looked startled. “I’m going with them, since you’re so mean.” Kageyama huffs and turns away. 

“Hinata-san, Hinata-san! Give me a piggy-back ride!” Noya tugs on Hinata’s shirt, and he laughs at his request. 

“Aw, okay. But just this once!” Hinata crouches down and Noya hops on, holding onto his neck. 

“To Kiyoko-san’s house!” Noya proclaims, pointing ahead of them. “Onward, slave!” 

Hinata stands at attention, or at least as much as he can with Noya on his back. “Sir, yes sir!” Hinata salutes and begins marching away until he’s out of sight, Tanaka flitting about them chanting “Kiyoko-san, Kiyoko-san!” 

Bokuto and Kuroo walk out of the house with a sour-looking blonde between them and a nervous boy trailing behind them. 

“Let go of me.” The blonde states, frowning. The other male, Yamaguchi, Kageyama guesses, looks like he wants to say something, but is too afraid to. The blonde, Tsukishima, sighs and struggles to remove himself from the two male’s grasp. “Get off.” He says, huffing when they hold him tighter.

“But Tsukki--”

“We’ve missed you!” 

Yamaguchi looks uncomfortable with the situation, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip as Tsukishima finally pulls away, straightening his t-shirt. 

“Well, I haven’t missed you. I’m here for volleyball.” Tsukishima turns and notices Kageyama. “Who’re you?” Kageyama flinches and stands up.

“Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama says, bowing. Tsukishima snickers. 

“Oh, a first _and_ last name.” Tsukishima smirks as Kageyama frowns. 

_This is going to be a long day._ Kageyama sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Did you like it? Hate it? Give me pointers, please! :D
> 
> Ideas would be nice as well, haha. Lord knows my creative well has run dry.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi as kids way too much. X3
> 
> Also, if you hadn't noticed, the guards at the security gate were supposed to be Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but I think I might just make them startling resemblances to them, because I really would like to write some of Tsukishima's sass, and you can't have a Tsukishima without his Yamaguchi. That's like a Rick without a Morty. It just doesn't happen. 
> 
> Also, Suga and Daichi will be making a reappearance. Along with those kids because I need those children there okay. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment! :D


End file.
